Amity Park
Amity Park is the hometown of Danny and most of his friends. The town derives its name from the actual town Amityville, where the story The Amityville Horror takes place. Geography Amity Park is used in Nickelodeon's Show Danny Phantom. It is depicted as a moderately large city - mainly an urban city, reminiscent of Chicago, San Francisco, and Philadelphia. The City has several downtown areas with modern skyscrapers. Amity Park is home to an Observatory, City Hall, Major Research Lab, Museum, School System, Fire and Police Departments, Restaurants and a Shopping Mall. Location origin Despite not giving a clear statement on Amity Park's exact location, there have been several clues that hint towards a possible location in the central United States. During "Reality Trip", Danny Phantom and his friends travel cross-country to find the "Reality Gems" located in Florida, California and Nevada. Danny first travels to Florida to find the first gem, which is closer to the central U.S. than California or Nevada. This is also supported by two other episodes in the series. In "Memory Blank", Lancer points his stick towards the Louisiana area of the United States. Also in "Urban Jungle", the roots spread from the Great Lakes region of the United States to the rest of the world. This hints that, possibly, the Lake Eerie ("Girls' Night Out", "Claw of the Wild") actually replaces the real Lake Erie. In the episode "Memory Blank", Mr. Lancer mentions the Northwestern Standardized Testing. Now while this could mean that Amity Park is located in Northern California, Oregon or Washington, it could also refer to Northwestern University which is in Evanston, Illinois. Many episodes did suggest Amity Park having beaches and even palm trees, suggesting that Amity Park was on the West Coast. Although, the body of water next to Amity Park could have very well been Lake Michigan. In the episode "Double Cross My Heart", Elliot mentions being from Michigan, revealing that Amity Park is not in Michigan. Another sign that Amity Park is located in the central United States is the episode Bitter Reunions, where Danny & his family accompany his father, Jack Fenton, to Wisconsin for his 20th College Reunion. Amity Park's name is a reference to the real world town of Amityville, where the paranormal novel/movie The Amityville Horror and the allegedly true story it is based on took place. David Kaufman, voice of Danny Fenton, approximates Amity Park to be somewhere in Minnesota. It is also revealed in the episode D-Stabilized that Amity Park is right next to a city named Elmerton. Various locations There are several recurring locations in Amity Park that are featured throughout the show. *'Fenton Works:' Home of the Fenton family, a family that has (more or less) dedicated themselves to studying and capturing ghosts. It is easily seen, due to the glowing neon sign outside and the giant Ops center on the roof. *'Casper High:' The high school that Danny, his sister, and his friends attend. Many of the episodes take place within its hallowed (and haunted) halls. The name, of course, is in reference to Casper the Friendly Ghost. *'The Nasty Burger:' A popular fast-food joint and hangout for teens all over town. According to Mr. Lancer, working here is the fate to those students who were doomed to fail. It was torn down by the Guys In White, under the impression that there are ghosts and rebuilt into an adults-only hangout, McMasters. However, Danny managed to get Nasty Burger back by getting himself hit by Vlad Masters. Original conceptions had Butch Hartman giving a back-story that showed the restaurant to be originally called "Tasty Burger", but vandals went and replaced the "T" with an "N". *'Axion Labs: '''A scientific research facility currently owned by Vlad Masters. Damon Gray works here as a researcher in the division, although he was once demoted to a security guard as a result of the failure of his "foolproof" (but not ghost proof) security system. It's usage in the show - basically a target for more technological villains - mirrors that of DC Comics' Star Labs. *'Amity Park Mall:' Although not seen as often as the Nasty Burger, the mall is another local hangout for teens all over town. *'Lake Eerie:' Lake Eerie is a nearby lake that includes a run-down campsite. It is also a source of local ghost and monster stories among the people of Amity Park, due to the frequent misty fogs. Most likely a pun on Lake Erie, one of the Great Lakes. History Reign Storm During the Reign Storm, Amity Park was sieged by Pariah Dark's Army and eventually teleported to the Ghost Zone. Though, Danny was able to defeat Pariah Dark and Amity went back to its normal setting. Urban Jungle Vlad's major improvement plans cause the anger of Undergrowth who invades the city to regrow the plantlife and begin his reign. Trivia *Amity means friendship in Esperanto. *Amity Park has at least 5 newspapers- ''Amity Park Chronicle, Amity Park Journal, Amity Park Daily, Amity Park Angle, ''and ''Amity Park News. *Throughout various episodes, the welcome sign changes: "A safe place to live""13" ; "It's calm here!" ; "Life is good" External Links References Category:Locations